The Boy is Mine
by pheobeobia
Summary: What if...it did mean something? What if she had to fight for her love? What if she and her ex-best friend could bond over this? What if she had used protection?
1. Dissapear

A/N: I do not own anything. All rights go to their rightful and proper owners

"Damn it, Finn I'm serious!" Santana said. Finn stared at her numbly. The last time he heard this news it turned out to be a lie.

"Oh. Shit. I-I," Finn stopped. Santana's gazed softened.

"Finn. We need to talk for real. You understand how big this is?" Santana asked him.

"Yeah. I'll call of my math tutoring," Finn said.

"You're a tutor?" Santana asked, stunned.

"No. I'm being tutored," Finn said. That made more sense.

"Okay, so five? And Finn, the school wouldn't be happy if we got this out so…quiet, okay?" Santana asked. Finn nodded.

"See you later?" Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes as if to say, _duh, that's just what we were agreeing on_.

"Finn. This is major," She said and walked away. Finn wanted to say, _Major? No shit! You're PREGNANT!_ It was Quinn all over again except this time it _was _his. Santana hadn't slept with anyone else recently enough. Finn sighed and walked off.


	2. Baby Mine

Santana sat in the park with Finn. She didn't want to have this conversation but she had to.

"Abortion?" Santana asked. Finn looked at her. His hand brushed her stomach, not flirting but reaching out to what could be his child if she let it grow.

"I wish you wouldn't. We could get an adoption family. Or…we could raise it. I won't leave you. You wouldn't be alone," Finn said. Santana looked at him.

"You don't like me, you like Berry," Santana said.

"I don't know you enough to know if I like you. Please?" Finn asked. Santana wasn't ready to let him control her but she wasn't completely comfortable with abortion.

"Okay. We'll give it away," Santana said.

"What about your slot as head-cheerleader?" Finn asked. Santana's gaze darkened.

"Oh I have everything planned out. I will be accepted, I won't be a lost cause like Quinn," Santana said.

"I've got a job from when Quinn and I were dating…so I'll help pay. Will your parents kick you out if they find out?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. But I'd move in with Britt or…I don't know," Santana said. Finn shrugged. Maybe they were like the two puzzle pieces that didn't look like they'd fit but did. Or maybe that was just hope in his mind.

"I'm going to stand by you, Santana. All the way," Finn said. Santana was oddly grateful. He'd had sort of been through this before, so he'd be there.

"Finn…since it is _our_ kid…should we?" She stopped.

"Date? Yeah, we should probably try," Finn said. She leaned against him. He stroked her stomach. This was weird, and yet he wanted her. He rememvered that night in the hotel and he realized maybe it _did_ mean something.


	3. I said no

"Come on Santana. Mercedes and I are over…I need a little tumble," Puck said. Santana was livid.

"Go away, Puck!" She said in a scathing tone.

"You sang 'The Boy is Mine'. You obviously love me," Puck pressed. Santana pushed him away.

"I hate you. You don't care or respect me. I'm Head Cheerleader. I'm Top Dog and you had to date someone to get high on the social ladder. I don't take orders from you anymore," Santana said. She had a new sense of security knowing that no matter how hard she fell she had Finn, unless Rachel came back into the picture. She _had_ been flirting with Finn relentlessly. And while Santana wasn't sure about her and Finn, he _was_ the father of her child. _And he has a cute butt and smile_. Whoa. Where did _that_ come from? Santana walked away, leaving a shocked Puck staring after her. She found Finn talking to Rachel.

"Finn, can I talk to you?" she asked. Rachel looked puzzled as Finn followed her with no hesitation.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just morning sickness, I think. I've got a sonogram coming up in a week, just to let you know. I'm only like four weeks or something. I don't know how many weeks until we can find out gender," Santana said.

"Oh cool. I'll drive you. Uh, I got to go…" Finn said. Santana nodded.

Quinn came up to her.

"Hey Santana. I heard about and Finn before. But then you guys stopped talking. What's up between you two now? No one can drag him away from Rachel," Quinn said. Santana didn't want to say anything but her hands drifted to her stomach unintentionally.

"Nothing," Santana said.

"San…are you pregnant?" Quinn asked, looking down at her own belly. Santana frowned.

"Quinn if you tell anyone I swear you won't be walking," Santana said. Quinn's mouth parted in shock.

"I won't. Oh my god. Finn's?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Wow. That's…something," Quinn said. Santana frowned.

"And if the news comes out…I won't be falling down the social ladder," Santana. Quinn looked at her skeptically but Santana walked away, as strong as ever.


	4. Seeing Double

"Finn, I love you," No it wasn't Santana talking. It was Rachel. It had been a month and a half since Santana told Finn that she was with child. Finn was stunned.

"I don't know what to say," Finn said. Rachel looked at him, bubbling with happiness. Santana ran over.

"Finn. We need to talk," she said. Rachel glared. Finn excused himself.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Santana looked shaken.

"Finn…its twins. A lot of family's don't want twins. And if we give them to an orphanage, they might get separated. And I'm starting to show!" Santana said. Finn felt his heart pound and his stomach twist.

"Twins?" he said. Santana nodded. People were staring at them so they walked away. Finn wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Rachel came up to him.

"So Finn…what do you think?" Rachel asked. Finn wanted to brush her away.

"About what?" he asked. Rachel frowned.

"I just told you I love you. You've been pursuing me a while now," Rachel said. Finn looked at her. He wished she was Santana saying that. He wanted Santana now.

"Rachel. I don't think I can return those feelings anymore," Finn said and walked away. He found Santana.

"Santana. Let's start acting like a real couple," Finn said. Santana looked at him. Normally she started the relationships. But she was lenient.

"Okay," she said. Finn reached out to her and they walked to glee together, not holding hands but close enough.


	5. Stay with me

Santana sat with Finn. Funny, how she needed him so much more than he needed her. He had Rachel…she didn't have anyone. She wouldn't even feel comfortable with Finn excepted they had to find out about each other, she was carrying two of his children.

"San, people are going to start wondering. You're going to start showing more," he said gently and stretched out a hand to graze her stomach. She shivered at his touch.

"I know," she said. She was still very much in control of herself.

That day, Quinn told Glee that she found adoptive parents: Mr. Schue and Emma. It was perfect because she was due in just a few weeks. Santana was red with jealousy and had a pang of hurt from the applause that Finn burst into.

Finn stood in front of the piano in the glee room. It was after school, pretty late too. He had borrowed Mr. Schue's keys. He had just finished singing, "You're Having My Baby." He didn't care that he had sung it to Quinn. He needed to express himself. He got an urgent text from Santana.

Santana: _Finn, I want you. _

Finn was out the door. He started the engine in his car when his phone beeped again.

Santana: _I need you_.

He drove faster than he probably should have. He found the spare key she had given him and he ran into the house and up the stairs after locking the door. He found her bedroom and knocked once. A soft, _come in_ was muttered. He opened the door to find Santana lying on her bed on her side, gazing at her phone as if she was waiting for a reply from him.

"Hey, uh, are you alright?" he asked. No reason she should know how much he felt for her now, right? This was Santana, queen of heartbreak. Santana didn't look at him.

"Finn…we've still got seven months until we get them out of me. What are we going to do?" she asked. He liked how she said _we_ instead of _you_ or _I_. He climbed slowly onto the bed and started to stroke her hair, hoping she wouldn't gut him.

"Santana, it'll be fine. You should get some sleep," Finn said. Santana let him keep stroking her silky black hair. Her breathing got heavy and Finn stared at her, seeing how she could be so…defenseless. He'd protect her. She wouldn't have to know but he would. She moved in her sleep so that she was practically in his arms. He started to sing:

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Maybe if she heard him then she'd be pissed he had sung this to Quinn's baby…but he needed to sing it to Santana. If only she knew…

He got up to leave when he heard her whimper. He was back on the bed in an instant, making sure she was okay.

"Don't go, that was really nice," she said sleepily.

Finn wondered if she'd remember in the morning.


	6. Tell the World I Love You

Santana walked down the school halls alone, that is until Finn stepped into perfect step with her. Nothing had truly changed; they both wanted the other but thought that the other was oblivious to their feelings. At the same time, they acted like a married couple on more than one occasion. No one knew about the babies yet or that they were trying to work out as a loose, barely there, on and off couple.

"Santana…you're starting to show," Finn said gently and he touched her stomach. Santana loved when he did that, but she had the growing fear that when he did that it wasn't so he could touch _her_ but rather so he could reach out to his children. Santana looked down at her stomach. Finn pushed back a strand of her hair. He leaned in when Rachel came skipping down the hall and Santana and Finn both backed away. Rachel seemed disoriented that Finn was still hanging out with Santana.

"Finn? Can we talk?" Rachel asked and as easy as breathing, she took Finn away. Santana felt dizzy.

"Rachel, what's up?" Finn asked, casting an urgent glance at Santana.

"I picked out a duet for Glee. We need to prepare for regionals and is really caught up right now so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Jesse has laryngitis so he can't sing it with me. We should go to the choir room to practice," Rachel said. Finn paused.

"What's the song?" Finn asked. Rachel didn't hesitate.

"I chose 'Crazy for you' by Madonna. I had it rearranged so it's duet. My dads used to play it all the time. It is perfect because it speaks to how I feel now," Rachel said slowly as if waiting for Finn to get it. Finn got it. He got it the second she said the title of the song. He looked at Santana, who was waiting for him, and turned to look at Rachel.

"I can't practice with you now, Rachel. I'm sorry. Maybe later," Finn said. Rachel nodded and walked away. Finn walked back over to Santana.

"What'd she want?" Santana asked.

"Glee stuff. Nothing important," Finn said. Santana looked at him.

"Is she still dating Jesse?" Santana asked. Finn stepped closer to Santana, unintentionally shutting her up.

"I don't know. Want to go to Spanish?" Finn asked. Santana realized that if she just lifted her head her lips would almost be on his. She turned so they were side by side.

"Yeah, let's go," she said.

Later that day was when the miracle happened. They were outside after baseball and Cheerios practice. Santana felt her stomach clench unexpectedly, not a contraction but something else. Finn, in a flurry of excitement, put his hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Finn said. Santana smiled. Finn's hand was still on her stomach. A gust of wind blew Santana's hair into her face. Finn lifted his other hand to move a piece of hair. Santana looked up at him. Like two magnets unable to stay apart, they practically collided together and closed the small distance between their lips.

Just a few days later, the Glee club was sitting in the room.

"Okay guys, Rachel and Finn have kindly put forth a song. So take it away," said. Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Throughout their rendition of 'Crazy For You', Santana was tense. Finn…the father of her children, was singing to another girl. She told herself to let it go but she couldn't.

The last notes of the song were interrupted by Quinn crying out. Her water had broken and she just had a contraction. Everything was a flurry. Mr. Schuester took her outside so he could drive her, Rachel started to clean up the mess, and Kurt offered to drive the rest of the glee club in his car. Puck pretended he didn't care and Brittany kept asking why everyone was screaming, they should know that vampires don't come out in day time. Santana wouldn't have snapped out of her frozen state if Finn hadn't pulled her to his car so they could be in the waiting room.

Waiting for Quinn was painful, Santana was jumpy and nervous. Finn didn't leave her side but Rachel was the only one who noticed. A nurse came out.

"Is one of you Santana Lopez? She needs someone in the room and she refuses anything until Santana is there," The nurse said. Santana stood up and walked into the room. Quinn had even rejected Puck from the room. When she heard Quinn crying out in pain from the contractions, she started to shake. She would be going through this. She had no choice but to hold Quinn's hand and pretend that she wasn't pregnant too.

When it was all over, Quinn was overly apologetic.

"Santana I shouldn't have asked you to come in, it just freaked you out," Quinn said. Santana squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"It's fine. I'm glad I could help you," Santana lied. Quinn let Santana leave. Santana found Finn and Rachel talking excitedly. Santana felt tears well up but she forced them down and ran to the bathroom. The door jiggled.

"Just a minute," Santana said.

"San, it's me," Finn said. Santana opened the door.

"Finn," she breathed. They hadn't kissed since the time after Cheerios practice and she practically ached to have him hold her.

"Santana, I think it's time that we told Glee," Finn said. Santana nodded numbly.

"Tomorrow," she said. Finn nodded and grabbed her hand.

The next day they stood in front of the piano. Everyone looked at them oddly, they were the odd pair. A jerk passing the open door called out, "Hey Finn, your girl's getting fat". The glee club defended them by saying they weren't a couple. Finn silenced the room.

"We have an announcement," Finn said and looked to Santana. Santana looked right at Rachel. Rachel looked like she clearly expected them to deny all claims of their romantic associations.

"Finn, I can't do it," Santana said so low only he could hear.

"Santana and I are going out," Finn said, stepping into the silence. They looked at each other, ignoring the gawking teens.

"And…I'm pregnant. Like…almost two months pregnant," Santana said. No one said anything.

"It's twins," Finn said. Santana turned to the crowd.

"We don't know what to do. Not many families want twins. If we give them to an orphanage they could get separated," Santana said. Rachel was the only one in the room who seemed pissed off.

"I'm sorry we hid it from you," Finn said. Santana looked at Rachel scathingly. Santana knew she could keep Rachel in line. With a new self confidence and able to admit her feelings Santana thought, _She better stand away Finn is MINE._

A/N: I want your opinion...should they give away their babies or keep them?_  
_


	7. Crying

Santana was tired of seeing Finn stare at Rachel whether he meant to or not. She stood in front of Glee. She waited for the music to come on. She stared at Rachel and Finn. The music started.

_I know that once in love  
You don't think of the devil who's inside  
and maybe there'll come one day  
When you'll feel safe and I won't have the time_

_You hear what you wanna hear  
Blink once I could disappear  
Some rules to the game will make it  
right for both of us_

_Just say what you wanna say  
I've got it to give away  
we both wanna to make it last  
So keep your eyes on me  
Your eyes on me_

_It's not an illusion  
That you're the one  
And I have fallen deep  
I said right from the start  
When we're apart  
You must only think of me_

Finn and Rachel looked uncomfortable.

_Temptation is all around  
Take good care of what you've found  
That's why when I turn around  
You better keep  
You better keep your eyes on me_

_No matter what you think I need  
No matter what you once believed  
If you're mine_

Rachel looked super uncomfortable now.

_So you better say_

_No matter what you think of me  
No it doesn't really matter what you once believed  
I wanna be the air you breathe  
Yeah you better be everything you said you'd be_

_I wanna be the only one  
or we can't go on  
No matter what you think I need_

_You better keep your eyes on me_

_say that you want me  
Open up your heart  
Even if it's hard  
Say that you need me  
Then let 'em know  
Baby don't put on a show_

_say that you need me  
Tell 'em how you feel  
let 'em know it's real  
And if you love me  
Never turn your back  
Gonna keep my eyes on that_

_Temptation is all around  
Take good care of what you found  
That's why when I turn around  
You better keep  
You better keep your eyes on me  
No matter what you think I need  
No matter what you once believed  
If you're mine_

_So you better say_

_No matter what you think of me  
No it doesn't really matter what you once believed  
I wanna be the air you breathe  
Yeah you better be everything you said you'd be_

Finn stood up and came over to her, walking in a circle around her and she followed him.

_I'm gonna be your only one  
We really can't go on  
No matter what you think of me  
You better keep your eyes on me  
Your eyes on me  
Your eyes on me_

And there, in front of the glee club, Finn kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry," Finn said when Rachel's hand shot up in the air.

"I have a song too," Rachel said. Santana and Finn sat down. The fire alarm blared as Rachel's music came on.

"Fire drill," Santana said with satisfaction.

Santana caught up to Rachel.

"Hands off. I've got two of his kids growing inside of me. And he loves them," Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I know. But that doesn't mean he loves you," Rachel pointed out and walked away.

Santana broke into a sprint and locked herself in her car. And for the first time since she was seven, she let herself cry. It felt foreign but right. She let the sobs pulse violently through her.

A/N: The song is 'You're Eyes on Me' by Celine Dion. It's a good song. And so perfect for Santana at this part.


	8. Sing to Me

Finn sat alone on a bench. He was thinking about the night he and Santana conceived their children. At the end he had told her it didn't mean anything. It had been a lie. He had just been scared that he did feel something. At the end it was what she had asked him that shocked him. She hadn't asked how it was…she asked him _how he felt_. So as Finn sat on the bench, contemplating his relationship with Santana, these were the words that kept coming back to him. Rachel sat down next to him, Finn tensed, this was what Santana had been pissed about.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"What's up?" Finn asked. He saw it in her eyes, she was going to tell him that she loved him.

"Finn, are you sure that you and Santana are right for each other?" Rachel asked. Finn thought about that kiss between him and Santana and the static that had run through him.

"Yeah, I am," Finn said. Rachel pursed her lips.

"You two are complete opposites," Rachel said.

"No, we seem like opposites but we're not," Finn stressed.

"Finn, don't think about the kids, think about your heart," she said slowly. Finn felt angry.

"Rachel, I know what I want!" Finn said. Rachel looked at him sadly, like he was digging his grave.

"Obviously, Finn, you don't," Rachel said before slipping away, leaving Finn furious and needing to hit something.

Finn found the choir room empty. Thank god, he needed this time alone. The song was probably too corny for people to stand. He loved it and hated it. He was so thankful it had been writing because, god it reminded him of Santana. He had no idea what was going on in his life except that Rachel wanted him and Santana needed him and that he had two kids on the way.

_She keeps her secrets  
In her eyes  
She wraps the truth  
Inside her lies  
Just when I can't say  
What she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise_

She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go

I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless fire  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles  
She smiles

Maybe I'd fight if I could  
It hurts so bad  
But feels so good  
She opens up just like  
A rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she'd ask me to  
I would

It's out of control  
But I can't let go

I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless fire  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles  
She smiles

When she looks at me  
I get so weak

I'm a house of cards  
in a hurricane  
A reckless fire  
In the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain  
Is all I wanna feel  
She'll dance away just like a child  
She drives me crazy  
Drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles  
She smiles  


Finn ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do? Santana walked in the room, coming over to him. Finn smiled, putting on his brave face. He saw a familiar pain and sadness in her eyes and a familiar severity that warned him that she could tear him apart. She pulled him close, so their noses were touching. Finn was fine that she wouldn't chase him, that he would chase her. She didn't lean in anymore, Finn closed the gap himself. He wished getting rid of her grief was so easy, he hated seeing her in pain. No matter how 'bad' or 'naughty' people said she was…she was more. And anyone who can stand seeing an angel sad is cruel.


	9. Do You Trust Me?

Santana felt the world staring at her now. She had convinced Sue not to kick her off of the Cheerios. All she had now were two growing babies, Cheerios, Glee and Finn. That was more than Quinn had when she was pregnant. Quinn and she had bonded more than Santana could ever hope. But it still hurt, when she was alone. And if Rachel was merciless with solos for Finn then she would be alone a lot. After her few solos people had thought she was amazing, but not enough to replace Rachel. Santana drove home alone, in the rain. Her parents weren't there. She sat alone on the couch, doing homework and waiting for something, anything. She didn't expect _him_.

"You left without me. I got worried," Finn said, coming in to the house and sitting beside her. Santana let her hair fall like a curtain between them.

"Rachel told me you had to practice Love Story," Santana said hoarsely. Finn stared at the wall.

"Not for too long. She's been hitting a lot of solos to me lately. I like it but I wish I could sing with someone else for a change," Finn sighed. Santana tapped her pencil against her notebook.

"Yeah, well Rachel likes singing a lot. You and she hang a lot so I guess you've got the chemistry. You stay after school late with her," Santana said, covering the coldness in her voice. Finn moved closer to her, but her hair was still a veil hiding her from him.

"Santana, I stay late and you leave as soon as schools over. I've learned to appreciate you so much. I miss you," He said. Santana moved her hair back and studied him warily.

"Finn, you only got with me because of the kids. Maybe Rachel's right, maybe you love the kids but not me," Santana said shakily. Finn looked at her, anger played across his face.

"Rachel told you that?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, after I sang 'Eyes on Me'," Santana said in a small voice. Finn looked pale.

"And you believe her?" Finn asked. Santana looked him in the eyes.

"I have no idea. I only know what_ I_ want. But, it's been known that you like Rachel," Santana said.

"Santana maybe this will work. Maybe this won't. But for now, Rachel is out of the picture. Learning about you opened up so much to me. You are so much more than anyone gives you credit for and I know that I want you right now," Finn said. Santana felt the familiar burning to be in his arms. She shoved the textbooks off of the couch as Finn pulled her onto his lap. This time she didn't make him chase her, she leaned in all the way. Every time they went through this it always kept shocking her that he was such a devastatingly good kisser.

Walking down the school with Finn holding her hand was more of a miracle then being pregnant AND on the Cheerios. People stared, now _everyone_ knew they were dating. She had never felt so happy in her life.

"Nice Finn, dating the Ice Queen," Someone called out. That someone caught a bloody nose after Finn's fist collided with his face. Santana would've done it herself, but it was nice having someone else throw the punch.

"Finn, don't let go!" Santana said. She was walking along the thin bleachers and Finn was making sure she didn't fall. Her voice would've normally dripped with fury and contempt but this was Finn. No, _her_ Finn. Finn looked up at her and smiled.

"Do You trust me?" He asked. Santana looked down at him. She kissed him and somewhere she managed to slip in a 'yes'.


	10. Arms Around Me

Santana was sitting in her car when Finn came in. She kissed him in greeting.

"So they know?" Finn asked when they broke apart. Santana nodded.

"Yeah, my parents know. They aren't happy but…I get it," Santana said.

"Ask me something," Finn said, desperately trying to change the subject so she wouldn't be sad.

"What?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Anything, come on," Finn asked. Santana smiled.

"When the girls sang 'Walking On Sunshine'. What did you think?" Santana asked after some thought.

"I was staring," Finn said. Santana frowned.

"At Quinn?" It would make sense; they had been dating at the time.

"No, I wasn't staring at her," Finn blushed. Santana had a bad feeling.

"Rachel," Santana said breathlessly.

"No. I was kind of staring at you," Finn stammered. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked. Finn pushed back a strand of her hair. He nodded and leaned in. Someone knocked on the car door. Finn sighed and pulled away to open the door.

"Finn? We need to go. Vocal Adrenaline is talking to us about Regional's and as the captains we need to get there twenty minutes before the rest of the club," Rachel Berry said, not looking at Santana. Finn reluctantly got out of the car.

Walking into the Vocal Adrenaline stage, Santana and the rest of Glee felt awkward but…oddly there was a hero's welcome for Santana. She found Finn.

"Why are they all staring at me and cheering me on?" Santana asked.

"They've heard you sing and seen you dance, you're like a goddess to them," Finn said and she kissed him. They only broke apart when they heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Vocal Adrenaline is going to talk to us about, you know, cheating at Regionals. I for one think this is utterly pointless as we were faced with two cheating teams at Sectionals and have too much spirit to cheat," Rachel rambled. Rachel and a Vocal Adrenaline representative rambled on and on. Santana didn't even bother to listen. She saw Quinn standing alone. No boyfriend. Maybe Santana and Finn weren't as close as she wanted to be, but at least she _had_ him.

"Finn," she said and turned to him.

"You okay?" he asked and looked to her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine. I want to keep them," she said. Finn stared at her wide-eyed.

"Can I keep them with you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes," she said. Finn broke into his crooked grin. He laced his fingers with her.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered so his lips tickled her ear, making her shudder. All eyes had been on them since they kissed, even as the speech went on, and now people were shooting each other confused looks.

"Should we say anything?" Santana asked.

"Let 'em wonder," Finn said in an oddly growl-like voice and he kissed her neck. She pushed him away gently.

"We might as well let them get back to their stupid speech," Santana said. Finn nodded but wrapped his arms around her.

Santana had never been happier.


	11. Are We in Love?

"So you know how I told you I've been dating?" Finn asked his mom. Carole smiled.

"Yeah, that Santana girl, right?" she said. Finn nodded.

"Yeah it's going really well," Finn said. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to.

"Have you been talking to Quinn?" she asked.

"Uh, not so much. You know that we never had sex and her kid isn't mine, right? So it's not like I've ever gotten her pregnant," Finn said. Carole nodded.

"Of course," she said.

"I know this is kind of a major shocker but," Finn paused, his throat closing up. Carole's eyes widened.

"Is Santana pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes. And the child _is_ mine this time. She's well along too. Uh, it's twins," Finn rushed.

"Oh, Finn" Carole said.

"Mom please don't be disappointed in me," Finn pleaded.

"I could never be disappointed in you, unless you murdered anyone. Finn, what are you two going to do with the babies?" Carole asked. Finn hugged his mom, relief spreading through him.

"Santana and I decided that we are going to raise it. I'm really sorry that we're making you a grandma so young," Finn apologized. Carole actually smiled.

"I'm going to have grandkids," she said breathlessly. Finn nodded, now for the hard part of the conversation.

Finn found Santana sitting alone in the glee club. He kissed her quickly.

"Hey…I told my mom. We talked and we realized that we should live together when the kids come so…" Finn smiled and paused. He held out a key.

"Santana would you like to move in with me?" he asked. Santana's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah," she said softly. She placed her hand on his face and pulled him in.

"So…there's a big dance in a few months…anyone you want to ask? It's your choice," Rachel flirted. Finn had been spacing out until he heard this. Santana walked past and his gaze followed her.

"Uh, what?" Finn asked. Rachel snapped her fingers, getting his attention.

"Finn stop it. You and Santana are ill-matched. You are like Hermia and Demetrius in A Midsummer Night's Dream. You and I are like _Helena_ and Demetrius. They end up together, you know," Rachel said. Finn shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Finn said.

"FINN! Stop playing around! She's pregnant but that's it. She'll give birth and you'll never see the kids again, you'll be free. You and I can be like we used too," Rachel said.

"I'm not playing around! And Santana and I are keeping the kids so you don't know anything!" Finn said. Rachel stared at him in shock.

"Y-y-you're keeping them?" she stammered. Finn nodded and walked off. He found Santana and took her to his home…their home.

He liked the sound of that: Their home.


	12. Pain in the Eyes

Kurt was sitting with Santana. They were talking leisurely.

"You are going to be a great mom. Not dorky at all," Kurt said. Santana smiled. Finn came out from a solo practice with Rachel. He pulled Santana into his arms, being wary of the baby bump.

"Let's go home," Finn said.

Finn walked upstairs later that night to find Santana shivering in his bed. He had been sleeping in the guest room since she stayed over.

"Finn, I feel sick," she said and looked at him with her sad, depressed eyes. He sat with her for a moment, rocking her back and forth. His phone started to ring.

"I better take this," he said and left. Out in the hallway she heard him pick up.

"Hey, Rachel, what's up?" he asked. Santana felt her heart drop. She allowed herself to cry silently until she fell asleep.

"Morning, San," Finn said and kissed her forehead, waking her up for school. Despite the phone call last night, Santana could not deny that getting a kiss from Finn was the best way in the whole world to wake up.

"Hey Finn," she said and rolled over to look at him, he had snuck into her room in the morning. He brushed back a piece of her hair, gazing into her sunlit face. He brushed her hand.

"You should get ready, I'll wait for you downstairs," he said and left. She could not wait to get those twins out of her and to go back to wearing her regular size in clothing. Carole came into her room.

"Santana, I picked out some new maternity clothes for you," Carole said. Santana smiled, she could not deny how much she loved Finn's mom.

"Thank you so much," she said. Carole pulled her into a hug.

Santana sat in the car with Finn driving. He turned up the radio and sang along. Santana laughed.

"What, you've never sang to this song before?" Finn asked playfully. Santana decided to humor him and they sang together, in perfect harmony. If he hadn't been looking at the road but in her eyes, he would've seen pain. Pain from that fact that he abandoned her to take a call from Rachel, pain from fear that she'd lose him, pain from crying herself to sleep.

Santana was at her lockers when came up to her.

"Santana, I was thinking…because of Quinn's baby which is now my daughter…Emma is on sabbatical to take car of her. And I was thinking that since you should stay in school after the babies come that during the day Emma could watch after your kids too. Finn told me that you are keeping them and I talked to Emma about it," he said. Santana smiled.

"Thank you…that would be amazing," Santana said sincerely. She felt just that much more weight being lifted from her sore shoulders.


	13. Where's the Knight in Shining Armor?

Santana was getting really, really big. She had just over month until she was due. She still didn't know what the genders of the twins were, she didn't want to. She and Finn had managed to pick out names that had them covered for any pair.

"So one month," Finn said. Santana nodded and Finn placed his hand on her stomach, as usual.

"It's not that much time," she said desolately.

"Finn, what if we are horrible parents?" she continued. Finn silenced her fears by stepping really, _really_ close to her. She was too distracted by staring at him.

"You will be an amazing mom," Finn said. They were interrupted by a shrill calling of Finn's name.

"We need to go, these solos don't learn themselves," Rachel said and as she and Finn walked away, she cast a dirty glance at Santana. It was quick but Santana got the message. Through it all, Rachel would always be able to pull him away. She would always have these times with him alone; Santana would never be able to have him if she needed him during these times.

Santana beat Finn home that day. He walked in and his mom was on a date with Burt.

"You didn't wait up for me…how's you get home?" he asked. Santana stared down at her homework. He wished that she would look up at him.

"Mercedes dropped me off," she said and gestured for him to sit next to her.

"Oh," Finn said.

"How was practice?" Santana asked.

"Tons of Fun," Finn said. Santana felt pain stab her heart once. She forced a smile. But when she looked at him, his eyes were so caring that she couldn't be angry, at least not quite yet.

"Have I ever told you how much I miss you when I'm waiting for you?" she asked flirtily. Finn smiled that goofy grin of his.

"No, but I am dying to hear," he said. She didn't tell him. Instead, she opted for kissing him. A kiss that said more than her words could about how much she longs for him when he sings with Rachel. And Santana's heart leapt from her chest when he kissed back just as meaningfully.

Weeks later and Santana knew Finn was singing (practicing, Finn insisted, as if that changed anything) with Rachel, so she waited by her locker. She'd be there for an hour and a half at least. Rachel would take her time and avoid subjects she knew would remind Finn of Santana.

"Rachel hogging your man?" Kurt asked as he came up to her.

"As usual," Santana replied through gritted teeth.

"Berry is…not aware of others emotions. If it makes her happy than she assumes its destiny," Kurt scoffed, glaring at the choir room. He had gotten over Finn, but he had never been a huge fan of Rachel.

Kurt left and Santana was waiting for Finn still, knowing that even if she marched in the room there was a greater chance that he still wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave if she was bleeding out her eyes.

"Oh god," the words involuntarily escaped from her lips as a tense pain rain through her. She stared down. She started freaking out. She wasn't sure if Finn would come if she got him…..she didn't know what to do.

She'd just had a contraction and…her water broke.


	14. Here it Goes

Finn rushed to get Santana to the hospital. She clenched her jaw in pain.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said softly as she let out another cry.

"Why? You came in and told me you were going into labor, why wouldn't I have left?" Finn asked as he struggled to not run the red light.

"It's easier to fight three bulls than get you away from Rachel," Santana tried to keep her voice steady.

"San…," Finn stopped, they had reached the hospital.

"Come on Santana," Finn said once she was in the hospital room with the doctor. Santana screamed and howled, far louder than Quinn had and with many more expletives, though none were directed at Finn.

"Please get them out of me!" She shrieked. She heard a baby's cry.

"One's out, just hang on," a voice instructed. Santana bit her lip so hard it drew blood. She cried in pain, again. Too much effort, she thought. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to go through morning sickness and nine months of work? She felt anger, but she looked up and saw Finn gazing at her with awe and longing in his eyes. She heard a baby and she realized that maybe, just maybe, it was all worth it. Then the last baby came out. Santana reclined, not sure of what was coming or what to do next. She struggled to catch her breath.

"When you are ready, I'll send in your friends, they have been very patient," the doctor said. Santana quirked an eyebrow, she didn't know her friends had been here. She also didn't know which ones had come. A few moments later she was handed a baby girl. Santana gasped. She was so little, but so beautiful. She looked like Santana, from what she could tell. Finn came over. He ran a hand through Santana's hair.

"Isn't she perfect?" he whispered. Santana looked up at him.

"She's daddy's little princess already," she rolled her eyes.

"Is the other one…a girl too?" she asked tentatively.

"No, he's a boy. They're just cleaning him up. I think you should hold him first, since I held her first," Finn said.

"You know what this means in terms of names, right?" Santana asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, Julianna Katherine Hudson and Hayden William Hudson," Finn said. Santana nodded in agreement. The doctor brought over Hayden. Santana handed Julianna gingerly to Finn and then gathered Hayden into her arms. He looked more like Finn.

"He's gorgeous," Finn said.

"Of course, he looks like you," Santana accidentally let the words that she was thinking slip out. The doctor looked at them.

"You can bring the friends in," Santana said. The doctor nodded. Soon, to both Finn and Santana's surprise, the entire glee club was there. Mr. Schue led the pack, smiling. Next to him was Finn's mom. Twelve guests all together, they all craned their necks to get a better look at the two babies. Santana felt a familiar stab of pain when Finn and Rachel beamed at each other like long lost friends, maybe even long lost lovers. Finn handed his mom Julianna, looking for all the world like he didn't really want to let her go. Mr. Schue came up.

"No surprise here, but those are two stunning babies, what are their names?" he asked.

"Julianna Kathryn Hudson and Hayden William Hudson. Kathryn is Santana's grandmother's name and, well, I think you know where we got William from," Finn said. Mr. Schue's eyes were gleaming. Each glee clubber, minus Rachel, came up and said something sweet to Santana and smiled down at baby Hayden. Finally the all trickled out. Rachel gave Finn a hug and left. Santana wanted to punch her in the gut but she couldn't. Finn looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to keep them, this could really alter our lives," Finn said.

"I want to, but you don't have to. You have your whole life ahead of you and I could never, ever, ever dream of taking that away from you," Santana admitted. Finn looked stricken. He sat down and laced his fingers with hers.

"I would never, ever, leave you to do this by yourself," he said. Santana laughed sadly.

"I know, but do you really _want _to?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yes, I do," he said.

"But do you really want _me?_ We're dating but…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Finn kissed her.

"Shut up and get some sleep, you just gave birth to two babies," he said playfully.


	15. One Family

Santana carried Julianna upstairs. Finn was carrying Hayden. They placed both weary babies into their cribs.

"Be prepared for lack of sleep," Finn warned. Santana kissed Finn carefully. Or at least, it _started_ careful. But it was already hard enough to resist Finn and now she didn't have a baby bump in the way. When Santana finally pulled away, she felt as if she had been standing there for years. They both had to stabilize themselves before walking off.

When Santana and Finn woke up in the morning, they were both apologizing and thanking Finn's mom. Every time one of the babies had cried, she had taken care of rocking it back to sleep. She insisted that she wanted to, but both Santana and Finn felt guilt eating them, these were _their_ children!

"It's Saturday, we can do whatever we want," Finn said, his whisper tickling Santana's ear.

"Right, as soon as we feed the two babies," Santana said. She had talked to the doctor and they had decided that she wouldn't breastfeed. It made it easier for when Emma would be watching over them. When the babies were fed and were in their parents' arms…Finn and Santana sat next to each other on the couch.

"Let's practice for Glee," Finn said. Santana nodded and smiled somewhat impishly. She leaned in and kissed him again. It lingered more than either had intended. His finger grazed her cheekbone softly. Finn stretched out his hand and touched his stomach.

"You know their not in there anymore," Santana murmured teasingly. Finn nodded, bumping his nose against hers.

"I'm not reaching out to touch _them_," Finn said and his voice was, once again, oddly growl-like. Santana felt a rush of joy wash over her.

"You better not be," she said and leaned in again, but there was a knock at the door before their lips could meet again. Finn got up and answered it, shifting Julianna's weight.

"Oh, hey Rachel, come on in," Finn said and led her in. Santana almost growled at the little home wrecker.

"Hey, Rachel," Santana said icily, though Finn didn't notice. Rachel didn't coo over the babies or congratulate Santana. Finn sat back down next to Santana.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked. His gaze shifted to Santana, who looked at him 'innocently'. She bit her lower lip and let her gaze slowly and deliberately trail down his face and body and then flicked her gaze back up to his lips. His head was moving towards hers without thinking. Santana's eyes fluttered unintentionally. Finn lost all control. Without thinking twice, and forgetting that Rachel was rambling on about herself, he leaned in and kissed Santana hungrily. Santana smiled into the kiss. She even laughed a little. When they pulled away, both of them were giggling and heat colored their cheeks. Rachel had faltered but she picked right back up once Finn's lips were able to respond.

"Look, Rache," Finn started, Santana going furious at the pet name, "It was great seeing you, but as you can see, Santana and I have our hands literally full and we need to practice for glee, we were…uh…_practicing_ right as you got here," Finn said and Santana stifled a laugh. Rachel nodded.

"Well, I'll see you guys Monday," she said and left. Carole came home and practically begged to take the twins off of their hands. They obliged. They had some distractions, but they eventually got through Glee practice.

"San, we're a family," Finn said with realization. Santana looked at him in awe.

"You're…you're right," she said with seriousness. He smiled his crooked grin and Santana smiled back. She couldn't contain herself and she pulled him into yet another kiss.

"Damn it, San, you are going to break me before I get to college," Finn mumbled whenever he could find a place to speak. Santana shook her head.

"I'll be cautious, you already got me pregnant once," she said before climbing into his lap. He held her close and tangled his hands through her hair. He sighed in defeat.

"What the hell, it's just kissing," he said and lifted her chin. She smiled triumphantly before pulling his head down.


	16. Golden Kisses

Santana pulled on her regular size of Cheerio uniform and pulled her hair up into the ponytail. Finn came in.

"Wow, you are back in uniform. You couldn't even fit into any sized uniform near the end of your pregnancy," Finn said.

"Well, I am a true Cheerio," Santana said. Finn picked her up so he gazed up at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You are more than a true Cheerio. You are a singing, dancing Cheerio. You are a Cheerio with a soul, a Cheerio who knows how to love," Finn said. Santana tangled her hands in his hair.

"A Cheerio with two babies and a super hot, caring boyfriend," she said. He kissed her more passionately than either of them had ever experienced. Santana knew he had never kissed Quinn, or even Rachel like this. She sighed contentedly. They didn't have to rush to the babies; Emma had picked up Julianna and Hayden thirty minutes ago. Santana didn't want to pull away; she struggled to end the kiss. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"We're going to be late for school, stupid," she murmured. He placed his hand on the small of her back. He kissed her jaw line.

"I know," he sighed and set her down. He smiled and took out his phone. He started texting and seconds later there was a reply. Santana froze. She knew that ring. It was Rachel's. He was texting Rachel this early in the morning? She straightened her uniform. She ran downstairs and waited for Finn in the car. Santana looked at her reflection. She looked so uptight with that ponytail…cute but uptight. She pulled it out and brushed it. She slipped the hairband on her wrist just in case, but she felt…confident. Finn came in and kissed her nose.

"Sorry about that," he said and pulled out.

Santana walked to Glee, praying that today was not the day where Rachel and Finn performed their solos and then Santana and Finn performed and then the rest of the club would vote. She walked in to cheers and smiles for her.

"So, the kids are out. Let's go out," Puck said. If looks could kill, Puck would have been dead in seconds, with the glare that Santana gave him.

"I have a boyfriend! And the 'kids' may be out but you do know that Finn and I are raising Hayden and Julia?" Santana said maliciously. Puck frowned and sulked away.

"So, we would vote on solos, but the club has an important message for Santana and Finn," Mr. Schue said. Finn and Santana sat down. She noticed that little miss Rachel Berry wasn't there. The music started.

"This is for you, and Julianna and Hayden," Kurt said. They all sang as one.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always_

Santana gasped, Finn smiled. The glee clubbers themselves were in tears.

"It takes a community to raise a child. We want to be your community. We will help you all the way," Quinn and Mercedes said.

"Thank you," Finn said, finding the words Santana could not form. Santana rushed into the crowd and embraced the Glee Club. Rachel walked in. Finn got up to talk to her, not even acknowledging that she didn't sing to them. Santana (along with a majority of the disapproving Glee club) glared at Rachel. Santana knew the battle might not be won, but she would fight for her love.

A/N: Post-baby has just as much action as pre-baby. The Song is You'll Be in My Heart. A total classic.


	17. I Only Want To Be With You

Santana was holding Julianna and staring down at her. She had Santana's skin tone and complexion. She looked like Santana did as a baby, except that she had the same piercing blue eyes that Finn said his grandmother had. She put Julianna down for a nap. She found Finn downstairs, rocking Hayden. He strapped the sleepy infant into a gentle bouncer and pulled Santana onto his lap.

"I talked to Rachel today. Tomorrow we'll do the solos in glee, you read to do ours?" Finn asked. Santana nodded. Finn started playing with her hair again. His finger rushed over her lips. They sat their like that for a while. Finn pulled her head closer to his. Her lips brushed his when the doorbell rang.

"Not again," Santana complained and kissed him anyway. The doorbell rang again. Finn gently pushed her off of him and stood up to get it. Kurt and Brittany were there.

"Britt?" Santana asked, no longer annoyed. Kurt smiled.

"We wanted to see the Hudson/Lopez offspring, after all, we agreed to be their community," Kurt said. Brittany nodded.

"I was going to drive over but I forgot how to so Boo gave me a lift," Brittany said. Santana and Finn exchanged a look.

"Who's 'Boo'?" Finn asked.

"That's my nickname," Kurt said and shrugged. Finn let them in. Hayden was awake still. Santana took him out and gazed down at him lovingly.

"Hayd, some people are here to see you and your sister," she said. He looked so much like Finn. She brought him over to Brittany and Kurt.

"This is Hayden, Finn's mini-me," Santana said. Hayden let out a squeal.

"You are going to have the lungs of your momma and the voice of your daddy," Kurt said and scooped the baby into his arms.

"I hope so," Finn said. Brittany was squinting at the baby.

"So is he yours or Finn's?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Both of ours," Santana laughed. On the baby monitor, Julianna cried. Finn sprinted upstairs to get her. He carried her down; she stopped crying when she was in her father's arms. Kurt stepped closer to look at her, still being careful of Hayden in his arms.

"Whoa, San, she looks like you," Brittany said happily. Santana smiled.

Santana cleared the table after dinner; they were alone since Finn's mom was out on a date with Burt, again. Hayden and Julianna were asleep. She started to walk into the kitchen carefully, making sure not to drop a plate. Finn let his gaze trail down her. Santana caught him and he paused, but she was grinning and he finished his look before turning away. Santana proudly walked into the kitchen, beaming to herself. Once she had placed the dishes in the dishwasher she came back in and twirled Finn's chair around she he was facing her. She placed her hands on either of the arm rests and leaned down so that their noses were barely touching.

"It's the first night that they've slept quietly, so far," she said. Finn ran a hand through her hair.

"You ready for school tomorrow?" he asked, distracted by how close she was without touching him.

"Uh huh…I missed you today when you and Rachel were practicing," she whispered. Finn leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him quickly and then lifted her hands from the chair and walked into the living room.

"San, wait," he said and ran in after her. His mom had left on the slow song that she used to teach him how to slow dance when he was little. Finn pulled Santana close and turned up the song.

"Finn?" Santana asked. Finn kissed her softly before starting to dance. He was clumsy, but not at this. He had learned this when he was so little that he could do it in his sleep. Her head rested on his shoulder. His phone started to blast Rachel's ringtone but he didn't pick it up. Hope rose in Santana as he continued to ignore the ring. The song ended and Santana lifted her head to kiss him but before she could Finn walked slowly to his phone to call Rachel back. Santana went upstairs and curled into a ball on the bed. Minutes later Finn came in.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went," he whispered. He kissed her. She fell asleep quickly with his arms around her.

"Finn and Rachel have probably seven solos so, take it away guys," Mr. Schue said.

"Not seven, just three that we have brought past perfection," Rachel said. The choreography was too close quarters for Santana. Rachel was in Finn's ultra personal bubble, a place reserved for holding the twins and holding Santana. Santana could not deny that the song was amazing. At the end, Finn and Rachel hugged. Santana felt a lump well in her throat. Finn lifted Rachel off of the ground and spun her around. Santana snapped the pen that was in her hands, with a nod of approval from Quinn and another from Mr. Schue, Santana walked from the room. Once she was in the hallway she sprinted to the auditorium. She sat on the edge of the stage in tears. She closed her eyes. She jumped when she felt arms slip around her waist. Finn was there.

"I keep hurting you. I keep saying that Rachel is out of the picture and then I bring her back in," Finn said, frustrated. Santana nodded.

"You don't know how bad it hurts," Santana said under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Finn stood in the auditorium by himself. He pressed play. He found a song that perfectly expressed what he needed to tell Santana.

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

_I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy_

_I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

_I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I try._

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way_

Finn looked up; Santana was standing in the aisle. She ran up to the stage. Finn bent down and she brought his face crashing down to hers. He pulled her onto the stage, not breaking apart the kiss.

"I'm sorry," He said. Santana wasn't sure that it was over yet, but at least he was trying. Her Finn was trying.

Finn broke apart the kiss and Santana placed his head on her lap, stroking his face with her hands and planting kisses all over his face.


	18. Dig Deep

A/N: The song from the last chapter was 'Call Me' by Shinedown.

The funny thing about Finn and Santana was that they came from two different worlds. Finn came from a single mother, Santana from a mom and a dad, divorced but both with other people. Finn was an only child; Santana had two bothersome, absent older brothers. Finn came from encouragement, Santana came from unnecessary restraint. Finn was used to people needing him, Santana was used to people wanting her. He made people like him; she used to make people drool over her. Finn came from a hug every night and every morning, Santana came from waking up and coming home to an empty house. But...now they were one family. Differences aside, they were in it together.

Before anyone could sing in Glee, Emma visited . She had a triple stroller. He bounded over and pulled Beth out of the front. Quinn looked dizzy, that was her daughter. Finn and Santana went over and kissed and cooed over Julianna and Hayden. When Emma left, Finn and Santana sat back down.

"Okay, today Finn and Santana have their solo tryout. Then we will vote for which we want to do for _this_ year's Sectionals," Mr. Schue said. Finn and Santana got up.

Finn:

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Both:

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Santana:

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Both:

_Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here_

Santana:

_No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

Both:

_Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

The glee club sat in silence. This one song that they had practice for a week was better than the three that Finn and Rachel had practiced for months. Finn high-fived Santana.

"We could change it so that everyone can see it, but there would still be solos," Finn added before he took Santana's hand and sat down.

"Okay, everyone except Santana, Finn and Rachel…cast your vote," Mr. Schue instructed. The slips were in and Mr. Schue tallied up the votes.

"Santana…here's your first real competition solo," he announced. There was a thrill of applause from everyone except Rachel, who stormed out of the room. Finn's body tensed, as if he were about to go chase after her but he looked at Santana, she was smiling with made her ten times more beautiful. He kissed her and then moved her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. Santana felt at peace, except that Finn's gaze never left the door where Rachel had stormed out.

Finn was staring at Santana, again. He remembered once thinking that Rachel had an awesome body but if Rachel's was awesome than Santana was the reincarnation of Aphrodite. He got up from his bed to sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.

"Night, San," he said. She turned so that she was facing him; she let her back rest against the wall.

"Something else you want to say?" she teased and her eyes sparkled mischievously. Finn nodded and kissed her slowly. Santana almost lost control so she pushed him away gently.

"Night, Finn," she said and left, leaving him staring after her lovingly.

Rachel was flirting with Finn. Of course, it didn't have the effect that Santana's flirting did. But it still made Santana livid. She called out Finn's name but it was like he couldn't hear her. She walked over to Rachel and pulled her away.

"Rachel, you need to cut it out. The boy is MINE," Santana said aggressively.

"Santana, stop fooling yourself. A love like Finn's and mine can be put off, but it's unstoppable. It's just destiny," Rachel said. Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist. She didn't mean to lose control but her nails dug into Rachel's skin.

"It's not destiny! You need to get this through your airhead brain…Finn and I are together and you do not belong in this picture," Santana growled. She pushed Rachel into a locker and then walked away. Rachel looked down at the marks that Santana's nails had left. She had a feeling that the Cheerio could do far, far worse.

A/N: The song in this one is Two Worlds by Phil Collins. It's in Tarzan also. I think that Santana is more of an agressor so instead of a sing-off she might just tear Rachel apart. Maybe there won't be a fight...opinions?


	19. First Words

It was soon time for New Direction's invitationals. Kurt was helping Tina with her hair while Santana and Brittany helped each other. Finn pulled Santana aside. He kissed her, unable to resist her.

"I know that we don't both have the solos for this performance, but I'm rooting for you," Finn said once they had pulled apart. Santana smiled and kissed him again. Rachel walked in on them and automatically turned around. Finn led Santana back into the room.

"Another year, another shot at Regionals," Mr. Schue was saying. Finn pulled Santana closer to him, so that her back collided softly (Santana was surprised that was even possible) with his chest. She sighed in content.

During the whole song, even though the solos went to Finn and Rachel, Finn was staring at Santana. Her hair was out and she was in a dress and she was smiling. She looked so striking, so staggeringly and devastatingly beautiful that he physically couldn't take his gaze off of her.

Rachel confronted him.

"If we lose Sectionals because you are singing with me but staring at her, than I will…," Rachel stopped.

"You'll what? Sing at her? Rachel…it's not my fault… I-I _love_ her," Finn said the last part so much under his breath that she didn't hear.

"I'll get her kicked out of Glee. Maybe even Cheerios," Rachel said. She'd hit Finn's weak spot. Cheerios and Glee were two things that made Santana happy and when Santana was happy, Finn was happy.

"Rachel, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Finn roared.

"Finn, what happened to us? We were in love," Rachel whispered and lifted her hand to his face. He pulled away.

"I grew up," Finn said.

"Grow back down, I miss loving you and I know that you miss loving me," she said. Finn hated to admit it, but part of him did miss loving her.

"Rache…" he paused. Rachel stepped closer to him and stood on her tip-toes. Finn looked torn. There was a gasp and an irritated cough. Finn whirled around. Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Artie and Tina were all there, fuming and glowering.

"What the hell?" Brittany asked, even she got the situation and that it would hurt her best friend. Santana came in.

"Guys?" she asked and then stopped short, seeing everyone glare at Rachel, who was standing near Finn…too close to Finn.

"Finn?" she asked steely. Her glare was the sharpest; it could've torn through flesh. There was sadness in her eyes but also anger, fury, no, _rage_.

"San," he said before getting interrupted by her storming over. She threw Rachel to the floor with a thud. Finn looked at Rachel worriedly, but Santana didn't save him from her rage. She pushed him back. The others left, leaving them alone.

"What the _hell_ Finn!" she said. Tears filled her eyes.

"It wasn't him," Rachel said. Santana turned to her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Finn resisted me," Rachel said, annoyed at Finn.

"Why can't you just freaking back off?" Santana said, trembling with rage and hurt. Finn came over to her and put his arms around her. She leaned into him, smelling his familiar sent and loving his warmth. She relaxed.

"I'm sorry I lost it," Santana started but couldn't finish her sentence; Finn placed his finger on her lips and then replaced it with his own lips.

"I'm sorry. I truly am," he said. Santana sighed into the kiss. She pulled away and let him lead her to the car, ready to forgive Finn and ready to hold Julianna and Hayden in her arms.

Santana was on Finn's bed, which had become hers during her stay at his house. She was gazing at Julianna and Hayden. She got up to put them in their cribs and then went back onto the bed. Moments later a tall figure joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Hey, Finn," she smirked.

"Being with you…has taught me a lot. Taught me to be strong, and not let others tear me apart," Finn said.

"You taught me how not to lash out at _everyone_. Taught me to have a soul, to love. To balance my harshness and my softness," Santana said softly. Finn placed his hand on her cool stomach skin, sending shudders through her.

"Can I sleep here tonight, with you?" Finn asked. Santana smiled and rolled over to look at him. He pulled her close.

"Whatever you want," she said sleepily. She sat up to brush her hair before bed. She was wearing her tight crimson nightgown and her hair was loose. She smiled and Finn stared. He realized that she knew he stared, but she didn't care. It was funny; when she was single she loved when _every_ guy looked at her like that. Now, it was a privilege that she reserved for Finn. And it made him feel like he was…_special_ to her. She set the brush down and turned off the light. Finn welcomed her under the covers. Both of them couldn't help feeling like a real couple, not a high school couple. Finn wrapped one arm around her. She held it there with one hand. They laced their other hands together.

"San?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What was your first word?" he ventured. Santana realized he was thinking of Julianna and Hayden and that triggered thoughts of their childhood.

"My first word was No," she chuckled.

"Mine was Dad," Finn said. Santana remembered Finn telling her about his father. She squeezed his hand.

"My first sentence was Go Away Daddy," Santana added. Finn smiled into her hair.

"Mine was Turn On Music," Finn laughed. Santana laughed with him. Ant they fell asleep holding each other.

Finn and Santana were outside of the school. There was a little corner there. It was their free period. Finn wove a hand through Santana's silky ponytail and pulled her hair out of its up-do. She smirked alluringly at him.

"Stop, teasing me," Finn whines were silenced as Santana brought his mouth down to hers. After a few moments Finn pushed her away tenderly

"San, we're at school," he said. Santana sighed but agreed and they walked into the school, with Finn's arm around her.


	20. Changing Me

Mr. Schue had that spark in his eyes that said he had a plan for the week.

"We are sparking some more friendly competition. No winner's, but you'll know who put more effort into it if you guys are the ones in a funk when it's over. There are twelve of you so we're splitting you up into groups of six. Three boys, three girls and fate has decided, via paper slips and a hat," Mr. Schue said.

"Just tell us who is with whom," Kurt called out.

"On one team: Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Puck. One the other: Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, Matt and Finn," Mr. Schue said. Everyone rolled their eyes, with the exception of Puck and Finn being swapped, the teams were very stereotypical. Team one was very happy.

Santana and Quinn were on the edge of the stage. Mike, Matt and Brittany were in the seats. Santana was sitting on Finn's lap.

"We can show them up. It's perfect, they expect nothing from us but we can kick their butts, in a totally friendly way," Quinn said. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and both teams are performing a song per day except today, so that means we have four song choices. I say the girls pick two and the guys pick two," Santana said.

"Great," Matt said. Santana let Finn go sit with the boys to pick their songs. Brittany joined Quinn and Santana on stage.

Mr. Schue called team two up to him so he could record the songs they were doing.

"So, name them," he said. Quinn spoke for the girls.

"Alejandro and Telephone by Lady Gaga," Quinn said. To her surprise, none of the boys groaned.

"Great, there are no complications there' the other team didn't choose those so you're good. How about your other two songs?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Always Something there to Remind me by Naked Eyes and You Give Love a Bad name by Bon Jovi," Mike said, none of the girls complained. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Great," he said.

Finn and Santana drove home together. Finn pulled over the car, and having gone a whole day without being with each other really, Santana kissed him before he could get out of the car. Finn's fingertips brushed her cheek. Emma's car pulled up. Santana pulled away and got Julianna from the car, while Finn delicately took out Hayden. Finn's rubbed his nose gently against Hayden's.

"Hey sport, how's it going?" Finn asked. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Julianna's forehead.

The first performance was a solo with Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. It was a rendition of I'm Alive by Celine Dion. It was good…but Santana was confident. They took the stage and Brittany grabbed the mic.

"Okay, now see how a song is really done," she said and backed up.

Santana:

_I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Alejandro._

_She's got both hands  
in her pockets.  
And she wont look at you,  
Won't look at you_

_She hides true love.  
En su bolsillo  
She's got a halo 'round her finger.  
Around you.  
_

Brittany did a flip into Mike's arms, who then flipped her over her back. Truth was, with Matt, Mike, Brittany, Quinn and Santana…their group had gotten the dancers._  
_

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose._

All:

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke one cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)_

_She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
and all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad._

_You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose_

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_Don't bother me.  
.com/alejandro_lyrics_lady_  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Fernando._

_I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Fernando.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro.  
Ale-ale-jandro. [2x]_

_Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Fernando._

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just smoke my cigarette and hush.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_Alejandro._

It ended with Santana lifted on Finn's shoulders, Mike holding Brittany in a split over his head and Matt in a backbend with Quinn's foot on his chest. They unfroze from their positions and high-fived each other.

And they performed that professionally for every song. Mr. Schue was right, there were no winners. But Finn felt that their numbers would've won a competition, while Rachel's group would've come in a close second.

"Finn, you are so talented," Santana purred as she pulled him closer to her with his tie. Finn gave her that crooked grin.

"You're just as amazing," he said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled his head down to her level.

"Santana, Finn, we have work to do," Mr. Schue said. Santana pulled her lips away from Finn's, but her hand stayed clasped on his tie.

That night, Santana walked into the bedroom, holding Julianna gingerly. She gazed down at the sleeping angel before placing her in her crib. Finn came onto the bed. She stood next to the bed.

"You ready for bed?" he asked. Santana rolled her eyes playfully at him for asking such a blatantly unimportant question. She turned and stared at him, taking in his body and his face. He was gorgeous, but he had a soul. He was caring, thoughtful and nice.

"Finn?" she asked, her breath unsteady for the monumental statement she was about to announce.

"Yeah, San?" he asked.

"I love you," she said and felt part of her recoiling in embarrassment. It kept recoiling until Finn's head shot up and stared at her with that grin of his. He kissed her so ardently that she fell onto the bed.

"I love you too, Santana," He murmured when he had pulled apart. He sat up to go turn off the light, but Santana pulled him down for another kiss before letting him go. And then Finn crawled in bed with her, they hadn't slept in different rooms since the first night Finn came in. Santana slept facing Finn, every time she woke up she saw him smiling in his sleep. One time he muttered her name. Santana sighed with relief.

A/N: The song is, obviously, Alejandro by Lady Gaga. Let's see if Rachel can break this party up now.


	21. Baby Game

Mr. Schue sat Rachel down in front of him in his office.

"Mr. Schue am I in trouble?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you know I can't play favorites. But…I've had a few students approach me about personal issues. Issues that you are involving yourself in. Issues that are affecting them in other areas of their lives," Mr. Schue said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Santana and Finn. They have _both_ approached me about your interference. Now normally I don't meddle with the high school relationship thing…but they aren't a _high school_ couple. They are a real couple. They are a _family_. And Rachel, you're hurting the family. You're hurting Santana more than she has ever hurt you," Mr. Schue stressed.

"But Mr. Schue, she's in the way of my fate, to be with Finn," Rachel said. Mr. Schue sometimes thought she was border-line psychotic.

"Rachel, they _love_ each other. They live together, they have two children and I heard from Finn that they sleep in the same bed. My _wife_ and I did that," Mr. Schue sighed.

"I don't care about Santana's feelings, what has she ever done for me?" Rachel huffed.

"Rachel what has she done to you recently other than defend her relationship? And Rachel you're not just hurting Santana, you're hurting _Finn_. When Santana is in pain, Finn is in pain. I've seen it, my fiancé Ms. Pillsbury watches over the twins every day. We see them together outside of school, when they are free to act however they please, so to speak," Mr. Schue tried to make Rachel see reason. Rachel stared down at her hands.

"But Finn has always been _my_ happily ever after," Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel, don't take this too harshly, but the world isn't your backup dancers. You aren't the main character, _no one _is. Rachel, you _will_ have your happily ever after. I know you will. And it'll take work and sacrifice," Mr. Schue said.

"What about Finn and Santana, their happily ever after came so easily," Rachel said grudgingly.

"No it didn't. She had to fight for her love, she had to carry those twins around for nine months and then give birth to them. Everyday they are responsible for two lives! And when they move out of Finn's house it'll just get harder," Mr. Schue said. Rachel nodded.

"I'm not over Finn, not by a long shot. I don't want to give up on him, but I don't want to hurt him," Rachel said and got up.

"Santana doesn't want to hurt him either. She came to me to talk about him and you and what to do about the twins. She doesn't come to teachers for _anything_. Finn is good for her and she is great for him. Please don't screw it up," Mr. Schue said and let Rachel leave.

"I love you," Santana said as Finn rubbed his nose against hers.

"I know. Do you know I love you?" Finn asked. The statement had become something they said often but it was always true and always filled with emotion.

"Yeah, I do," Santana said and wound her hands in his hair, staring at him lovingly. A rush of elation ran over them.

"And if I ever stop loving you?" Finn asked.

"I will tear you apart and hunt down the girl that took you from me," Santana growled.

"And if someone ever took _you _from _me_ or tried to, I would make him suffer so much that it would make what Prometheus went through seem pleasurable," Finn said. Santana smiled.

"Since when have _you_ learned mythology?" Santana teased. Finn smiled and didn't answer, not that Santana cared. He pulled her into a kiss and then they walked inside Mr. Schue's apartment to pick up the now one and a half months old Julianna and Hayden. They walked in and saw Emma playing with them and her baby (Quinn's baby by birth), Megan. Megan was nine and half month's old now. Megan was sitting on her own and she smiled up at the familiar faces of Finn and Santana. Megan crawled over to Santana, who scooped her up.

"Hi Megan," she said. Megan smiled even wider at the sound of her name.

"Oh my god, she has her first tooth," Finn said in awe. Megan had short blond curls that went down to her temples. She had Quinn's eyes and skin tone and complexion. Santana set her down gently.

"Bankie," Megan said in a determined voice. Emma smiled and handed her the blankie.

"Did you want Blankie?" she asked. Megan clapped her hands together and grabbed the blanket.

"Look at her go," Santana said, wide-eyed.

"Soon it'll be yours," Emma laughed.

"Doesn't it freak you out?" Finn asked. Emma nodded.

"I read that she might start walking around twelve months and talking a little more around ten months. She's almost ten months!" Emma exclaimed.

"In three months, it'll be her first birthday," Finn murmured.

"Yeah. I was, uh, thinking about inviting Quinn…but that might be kind of awkward," Emma said.

"Take the risk," Santana assured her before they took the twins and left.

Santana sat with her head in Finn's shoulder. She was tired as hell and she was soon asleep. He carried her upstairs and tucked her into the bed.

"I love you, San," he murmured as he crawled into bed too.

"Love you, Finn," she muttered sleepily before falling asleep again. Finn smiled and hled her hand as he fell asleep.


	22. Seeing You

Santana sat with Finn at Megan's birthday. The little Quinn was turning one. Santana was holding Hayden gently and Finn was snuggling Julianna. The twins were four months old now. There was a knock on the door and Mr. Schue went up to get it. Quinn stood at the door nervously, Emma smiled at her.

"Quinn, I'm so glad you could make it," Emma said. Santana kissed Finn quickly. Quinn sat next to Santana, her best friend. She smiled at Hayden.

"My god, San, he's so….Finn. Every time I see him he looks even more like Finn," Quinn said. Megan crawled over to them. Her soft blond curls went just past her jaw now and she even held herself like Quinn did. She pointed at Quinn curiously.

"Tana?" Megan asked Santana about the stranger.

"Megan, this is Quinn," Emma answered. Megan sat down in front of Quinn and smiled.

"Her name is Megan?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Mr. Schue said.

"That's a beautiful name. She's beautiful," Quinn said softly.

"She looks like you," Mr. Schue said. Quinn nodded absently. Santana and Finn shared a look. Julianna laughed happily when she saw Megan.

"Happy Birthday," Santana whispered to Finn the day after the birthday party. He rolled over in their bed and kissed her.

"You remembered," he said.

"duh," she said and rolled her eyes before kissing him again.

Finn's low-key birthday went later than expected. They were winding down when there was a knock on the door and the entire glee club burst in with noise makers and music and cake and presents.

"Okay, okay we'll have another party but _shut up_. The kids are asleep," Finn said firmly. Kurt's eyes lit up and he led everyone into the living room. Santana cast a moody glare a Rachel before going to sit on the couch next to Finn. There was a lack of seats so Finn pulled Santana onto his lap, allowing Tina to sit next to them.

"We should play spin the bottle," Rachel said conspiratorially. Santana went into a panic. Finn felt her tense. He kissed the back off her neck, making her shudder.

"No spin the bottle," Finn said, the agreement of everyone except Rachel.

Finally going to bed, Finn had a weary Santana in his arms. She woke up enough so she sat on the bed and turned on her iPod.

"I have a gift for you," She murmured and sat him on the bed while she turned on the music she needed.

_I see you_  
_ I see you_  
_ Walking through a dream_  
_ I see you_  
_ My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_  
_ Now I live through you and you through me_  
_ Enchanting_  
_ I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_  
_ I see me through your eyes_

_ Living through life flying high_  
_ Your life shines the way into paradise_  
_ So I offer my life as a sacrifice_  
_ I live through your love_  
_ You teach me how to see_

_ All that's beautiful_  
_ My senses touch your word I never pictured_  
_ Now I give my hope to you_  
_ I surrender_  
_ I pray in my heart that this world never ends_  
_ I see me through your eyes_  
_ Living through life flying high_

_ Your love shines the way into paradise_  
_ So I offer my life_  
_ I offer my love, for you_  
_ When my heart was never open_  
_ (and my spirit never free)_  
_ To the world that you have shown me_  
_ But my eyes could not division_  
_ All the colours of love and of life ever more_

Santana brushed her hand across Finn's forehead and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Evermore_  
_ (I see me through your eyes)_  
_ I see me through your eyes_  
_ (Living through life flying high)_  
_ Flying high_

She ran a hand through Finn's hair and he kissed her neck.

_Your love shines the way into paradise_  
_ So I offer my life as a sacrifice_  
_ And live through your love_  
_ And live through your life_  
_ I see you_  
_ I see you_

"Happy Birthday," she said sleepily. Finn ran a hand through her hair. He watched her fall asleep in his arms. It was the best birthday he could ever dream of._  
_


	23. Maybe This Will Work

Finn woke up hating himself. He dug his fingers into his hair. He had dreamt of Rachel, when Santana was sleeping next to him. He wanted to attack his mind for this. Santana woke up and kissed him, stopping his train of thought.

"You dreamed of her again," Santana murmured and rubbed her nose against his. Finn loved how she opened up so much more when he was around.

"I'm so sorry," Finn apologized. He stood up and looked at her, watching her stare up at him joyously. She stood up too. She put both hands on the wall, one on either side of Finn's broad shoulders. She kissed him slowly.

"Who is it that sleeps in your bed and gets to hear you say 'I love you'? Who is it that carried your children for nine months?" Santana murmured, sounding kinder that Finn ever would've believed.

"You," he said and kissed her again. They fit so perfectly together, moved with the same rhythm. How had it been him and Quinn when it was so obvious now that it was Santana who was made for him? Santana pulled away, needing air. She smiled mischievously at him and picked up Julianna from her crib. Her mind was filled with dizzying joy from that one little word, "You".

At school, Rachel sang her heart out to Finn. Santana pulled away, letting them have their moment. She was so afraid that he wouldn't come back but so sure that the more she meddled the more Rachel would try.

"You are so much more lenient than anyone expects of you," a voice interrupted Santana's internal turmoil. Santana turned to look at Artie and Tina.

"Thanks," Santana replied and felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"We all sided with you, it wasn't right for Rachel to interfere, it still isn't right," Artie said.

"I can trust Finn to come back to me," Santana murmured, not lamenting on her internal fears.

"We know," Tina smiled. Quinn went over to Finn and taped him on the shoulder, asking him a question. Finn nodded and answered, his gaze landing on Santana. He came back over to her. He wound his fingers with hers.

When Julianna and Hayden were one years old, Julianna was walking and both had said their first words.

"Mama," Julianna asked and Santana scooped her up. Finn was playing with Hayden; they were in Mr. Schue's new house.

"Julanna," Hayden called out to his sister, earning a smile from her. Finn laughed at Hayden's name for Julianna.

"Hey, buddy. You want to see your sister?" Finn asked.

"No. Daddy," Hayden said and Finn pulled Hayden onto his lap. The rest of the glee club was there too and they laughed. Emma came out with Megan, who walked over to Quinn.

"Angel Quinn," Megan said eagerly, that was her usual name for Quinn. Quinn smiled weakly, part of her always temporarily faded whenever she saw Megan.

"Hi, Megan," Quinn said.

"Kurt!" Megan squealed happily. She saw the others and her face lit up even more.

"Britt, Matt, Mike, 'Cedes, Artie, Tina, Rashel, Puck," She gurgled, slipping up on the names slightly.

"Hi Megan," they all said before she walked over to Santana and Finn.

"Tana!" She said. Santana laughed. The glee club stared after Santana in awe, hearing her laugh was still rare for them even though Finn was so used to it.

Santana found Quinn talking to Puck.

"Puck, no. I'm sorry, but I just don't like you like that," Quinn said and shouldered past Puck.

"Damn! What is it with my girls rejecting me? First you, now Quinn," Puck said. Santana stiffened.

"Puck, I never _was_ yours," Santana said and went to find Finn.

Finally at home, Santana was on the couch, her head in Finn's lap, as he stroked her hair.

"No one is used to you being so happy," Finn said suddenly. Santana stared into his deep brown eyes.

"I wouldn't be happy if it weren't for you. I'd still be cold and people would think that I'm a bitch," Santana said. Finn looked truly distraught at that idea.

"If anyone calls you a bitch I will rip them apart," he said, well, _growled_ really.

"Finn, calm down. I could take care of it, plus I have been bitchy in the past," She said and smiled teasingly at him.

"I still would punch 'em in the face," Finn said. Santana laughed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said. Finn smiled his crooked grin and held her hand, figuring that this was the perfect image for how he felt about her, because it was true, he loved her.

_They loved each other_


	24. The End of The Beginning

High school graduation; even Santana felt herself tearing up. Luckily, most of New Directions would be going to the same university, even Rachel. Rachel had stopped trying to get Finn when she got distracted applying for Julliard. She got even more distracted when she didn't get in to Julliard.

"I love you Santana," Finn said. Santana wiped her graduation tears off her face and then buried her face in his shoulder; it was soothing now that they weren't in their graduation gowns anymore.

"I love _you_," she murmured.

"Come on, we're about to perform," Finn said and led her back to New Directions. Brittany was sobbing as she ran over to Santana.

"I'm going to miss you so much, San," Brittany said. Soon all of New Directions was in one huge hug, including Mr. Schue. Finally they all broke away.

"Britt, we're going to college together," Santana reminded her. She was so blessed that she got that scholarship. She was also so blessed that this was Mr. Schue's last day at WMHS, because he would be relocated near her university so Emma could still watch after Hayden and Julianna.

"Go kick some ass out there, you guys made it farther than anyone else in the school," Mr. Schue called over the announcement on the speakers.

"We already kicked butt at Nationals, we got this," Mike said as New Directions filed onstage.

Finn raised his head, smiling at Santana as the music started.

Puck  
_There is no future  
there is no past_

Artie  
_Thank God this  
Moment's not the last  
_  
Finn and Santana  
_There's only us  
there's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss_

all  
_No other road no other way  
No day but today  
_  
Girls:

_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal_

Boys  
_Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare_

Girls  
_Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone_

Boys  
_There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way_

Girls  
_'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
_  
Boys  
_No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today_

all  
_NO DAY BUT TODAY!_

Thunderous applause even for the Glee Club, it was worth waiting four years for. The graduates were crying, New Directions was crying, the parents were crying. New Directions was crying for a different reason, they were crying because that was their last performance as New Directions. Mr. Schue, Emma and Finn's mom were all there supporting Finn and Santana. Santana pulled Mr. Schue aside.

"Thank you, for being my father figure as well as Finn's," Santana said. Mr. Schue smiled and shifted Megan in his arms.

"Thank _you_, Santana. Thank you for proving that, with the right mindset, a person can do almost anything," he said. Julianna ran over to Santana who scooped her up in her arms.

"Congrat, momma," the little two and a half year-old said.

The summer before Junior year, Finn and Santana got married. They were both twenty-one and people thought that was young but as Finn's mom put it, "They had been in love since high school and they have two children together." Quinn was Santana's maid of Honor and Mercedes, Brittany and Tina were all her bridesmaids.

The words "I do," still rang in Santana's ears after the ceremony. She loved Finn and now he was hers, she could lower her guard around him. People were still stark mad with jealousy when they saw them together but she didn't care, Finn had been a one-night intention but he turned into her hero.

And when Finn pulled Santana into that kiss, she felt like she could conquer the world. There was no turning back now…and that's just how they wanted it.


End file.
